


Sleeping Pills

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Drug Use, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Someone Help Will Graham, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a FBI instructor, who thinks his life is great. Sure he may have to lie about why his eye is blackened out or why he was found crying hysterically after his boyfriend called him, Jack knows the signs of domestic abuse and sends Will to Dr. Lecter for help, maybe therapy can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Well if by chance you catch me sleeping, Please don't wake me, 'cause I'll be dreaming. The Sleeping pills and late night films are eatin' me alive._ [The brobecks 'sleeping pills'](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=R4xrC0_M4Tg&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DR4xrC0_M4Tg)

Will stood watching his class, he was lucky he even stood here, after this morning when he forgot Ben's coffee. He closed his eyes watching Ben spill the scolding hot coffee on his bare hand, he winced at the tingling pain that ran through out it. 

This morning he instructed his class to research and practice for their upcoming exam, he wasn't in any mood to have his students even around him. He placed the near melted ice on his hand watching as it swelled to a white welt.

 _If Jack asks I will just say I poured coffee on myself after spilling sugar or no that's not good enough I'll just say it was the dryer_. He smiled miserably at his new wound, he didn't want pity from anyone just to be left alone.

Some of the students took a quiz that jumped their grade for the final.

He watched the happy students, ones that didn't have to make up excuses why their _boyfriend_ , wasn't the reason they had flesh wounds, or the cause of a black eye.

"Mr. Graham? I finished my quiz." A student that seemed confused by her teacher's vacant glaze. 

"Oh sorry, I'll take that uh Miss?" Will kicked himself for not remembering her name, lately his memory had been spotty.

"Abigail Hobbs, it's okay not many people actually know it.." Abigail fiddled with her purse before leaving the classroom. 

"Why does her name sound so familiar?" Will found himself saying out loud. 

Will quickly grew a pile of quizzes from the students, he left to grade them after the last student handed his in, he went to open his office door. To be greeted by Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford who felt as awkward as he looked. 

"Uh hey guys..what are you doing here?" Will sat the bound tests on his desk, before looking at Alana for guidance.

"Will, we have been talking and I no- actually a large portion of the bureau believes it would be best if you took a _break_ from teaching for awhile." Jack said with his voice firm.

Will didn't believe him or this he couldn't be left alone no not with _him_ , the thought of spending each day with his boyfriend made him shiver, he could feel the blows.

"No, I'm not taking a break there has to be something else anything else, please Alana don't let him do this." Will's voice a bit more overreacting than he intended.

Alana looked at her shoes, "Will there's no other way-"

"Unless he attends a couple weeks or months worth of therapy sessions." Jack offered.

 _What if Ben finds out, who's going to pay for it?_ "And I suggest if you want to keep your job or even your sanity you take my advice and seek out a therapist." Jack pulled out his wallet revealing a plain white card with elegant type writing on it.

He handed it to Will, who frowned at the therapist name. _Hannibal Lecter licensed therapist and psychologist_.

"You mean I go see him and I'm just cured?" He ran a hand through his unkept hair, feeling the knots that were buried deep he felt a very much healing wound and held back a cry of pain as he examined the card.

"Will, with your behavior you have been acting up for some time now..and after last week when your boyfriend _Ben_ , called you a witness watched you burst into hysterically crying, we only want what's best for you even if you won't admit it." Alana reached out to touch Will's arm. 

"We are your friends Will, no one is here to hurt you." Jack's voice was filled with pity and Will didn't want it.

Alana's sensitive touch caused Will to flinch back, he saw the horror spread across Jack's face.

 _"If they find out that you're being beaten, trust me no one will ever want you again they will be afraid of hurting you or worse having you freak out on them and hurt them."_ Ben's voice echoed in his mind after the first time Will was found in his bedroom trying to bandage his wounds. 

"I'm fine, I don't need your pity!" He jerked away from Alana, Jack blocked the pathway out of his office. 

"Jack, let me out now." His voice was cracking.

"Will if you don't seek help, I'm personally going to report whatever is going on between you and Ben and Will it won't end well for you..the therapist I'm offering you is a old friend of mine, I would trust him with my life." Jack placed the discarded card in his hands.

Will wanted to yell he wanted to scream he was a grown man and didn't need Alana and Jack acting like concerned parents. 

Will moved away from the doorframe, he slouched on a chair and pulled out his cell phone to make a appointment with whoever this Lecter guy was, he pictured a older man that showed off his grandchildren's photos.

He hoped that Dr. Lecter wouldn't feel pity too as everyone around him did. 

*** 

Hannibal sat listening to a patient talk about the affair she had been having with her husband's brother. Personally he would rather have her shut up, or possibly watch her throat spill out warm sticky blood onto Hannibal's floor. 

"And I swear, it was only supposed to happen once..but he wanted more and so did I. Does that make me a bad person?" She was crying with her make up running she looked a bit unpleasant to Hannibal, like a pig that was forced to wear make up. 

"No, it just means you are very _unhappy_ in your relationship, maybe you should seek a divorce or a separation from your husband. I think it would do good on yourself if you told the truth Mrs. Morton." Hannibal handed her the Kleenex box without much care. 

Hannibal pulled a invisible thread off his perfectly smoothed suit, his hair was gelled and away from his face, he tapped his foot in unison almost counting down the moments until she left. 

"That's what I keep telling Tommy I should do. I don't-" 

A buzzer that Hannibal had set was going off, it had been an hour and luckily he didn't have to see her soap opera affair for another week. 

"I am terribly sorry Mrs. Morton, but our time is up. I shall see you next week." He pulled a small smile at her, she nodded wiping her face off. 

He lead her to the doorway, watched her leave his office. "Good bye Dr. Lecter, I'll take your advice." She waved a arm at him. 

Hannibal closed the door behind him, and was thankful he didn't have any more patients until after two. 

It was nearly lunch, he sighed looking around his office..sometimes he wished he didn't find people so annoying and was disgusted by many. 

He took out a apple, he didn't dare being anything he cooked at home to his office. He filled a mug with hot water, and slipped a tea bag into its contents. 

He was going to take a bite of his apple, when his office phone rang. Sometimes he wished he had a secretary to answer his phone calls, then again if he had a secretary anything he enjoyed in private would be ruined. 

He heard it ring again, walking towards the source he picked up the phone on its fourth ring. 

"Hello? This is Doctor Lecter." His tone was flat. 

There was a heavy sigh on the other end, Hannibal balanced the phone in his hand, almost hanging up a voice spoke up. 

"Hi? I'm Will. Will Graham, this might sound stupid, okay maybe not to you but I was wondering do you accept new patients, Jack Crawford said you were a _old friend_ of his." 

Hannibal smiled faintly, remembering Jack when he was going through a marriage crisis. "Yes, I do accept patients. Is this an appointment for you?" He already knew the answer, but wanted to confirm it. 

"Yes, I guess." 

You guess? You don't sound that enthusiastic about it." Hannibal toyed. 

"I'm only making a appointment because I can't lose my job, or take a break." 

Hannibal waited for Will to go on, it felt different listening to him. Nothing like the whorish story of a wife cheating on her spouse. 

"Anyway is it possible to be seen maybe _tomorrow?_ If not I guess it can wait." Hannibal could hear the anxiety in Will's voice. 

He took out his planner crossing out some tragical waste of a person, something to deal with an eating disorder. 

"I have room, it's for tomorrow evening at six." Hannibal would inform the other patient he was out of town or some random excuse. 

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow night." Will hung up his phone before Hannibal could even say good bye. 

He went back to his lunch, and began to type 'Will Graham' into a search bar on his tablet, it didn't hurt anyone to see what the world thought of Will. The first site that appeared caught his attention _tattleteller.com_ , and without much thought he awaited for the site to appear. The woman _Freddie Lounds_ had a lot indeed to say on Will Graham. 

*** 

"There, _are you_ happy now?" Ben's voice rose to Will, he was in the kitchen trying to avoid any contact with him. 

Ben was distracted with a football game while Will was busy or keeping himself busy with making a fruit salad, trying to picture what a therapy session would be like or even who was _Hannibal Lecter_. 

"What's wrong?" Will peered around the corner to see Ben angry that his team had lost, _oh fucking hell_. He made sure he was safely in the kitchen as Ben's stomping came louder. 

Will gripped the counter hoping that he would be avoided, that Ben would drive to the bar to drink. He could smell the cheap beer that was spilled on his clothing, he already could feel himself panicking. 

Will heard silence for a moment thinking he was gone he turned to face Ben who's piercing blue eyes, shot through Will without warning he felt a slap across his face drawing blood. 

He trained himself not to cry in front of him, which only made it worse at times. 

"Ben, I'm sorry your team didn't win..just go out _please_." He felt himself begging. 

Ben was already set in motion, there was no turning back. "Will, if I stop hitting you. Then let's say I get a bit drunk at the bar and take it out on some lone guy that says something stupid and sets me off? Then I get arrested!" 

Ben this time placed his grip on Will's hair he smiled wickedly before bashing his already healing head against the stone countertop, Will felt his halfway closed wound began to come undone, he could feel the blood flowing out. 

"Please, I'm sorry Ben." Will tried picturing himself anywhere, but his brain kept bringing him back to each painful agony that floated throughout his body, reminding him any movement was a death wish. 

"You'll be sorry as soon as I'm done." He kicked Will in his shins sending his body to floor unable to protect himself he allowed Ben to continue his wrath on himself, he tried picturing his mother on the days they went to the beach, anything to distract the blood that soaked the kitchen rug. 

He looked up to see Ben descend a fatal blow to his head, he quickly felt himself pass out. 

_It's all in your head, Will nothing will get you monsters aren't real._ His mother's voice echoed in his distant memories. 


	2. Chapter 2

Will fought with himself, unsure how long it had been since he awoken on the cold tile floor, Ben was nowhere in sight he found his glasses that had been knocked off his face they held spatters of blood on them. He discovered with each movement his body felt like it was being torn apart from the inside out. 

He felt a rise of nausea boiling inside him. His head felt like someone had ran a sledgehammer to it, luckily for him Ben had let off him after becoming tired.

He dragged himself to the sink, realizing it was almost seven am he wasn't looking forward to facing Jack or Alana, if he called in it would only confirm their worse fears that _Will was a battered victim_ he could hear their disappointing tone almost.

He quickly splashed water upon his face, trying to freshen up...Ben was a mechanic, it was mainly Will that supported him and Ben. 

He found the Tylenol in the cabinet ignoring the warning label of only four pills a day, he poured eight into his hand dry heaving them in the process. He didn't have time for coffee, he stripped away his clothes finding it each muscle in his body ached as if he ran a 5k race.

Turning to place his sweat drenched and what he feared was blooded clothing in the laundry hamper. 

He stood in his boxers, unlikely to make it to the shower he forced himself to the bathroom cursing each step.

"Shit." He felt his head throbbing flicking the light above him on, he turned the water hot as possible, meanwhile he caught his reflection in the mirror his skin was was bruised and showing signs of irritation. 

His healed wounds were still showing signs of greenish purple bruising, he felt the dried blood on his head not wanting to fight back he had _allowed_ Ben to hurt him. _If I didn't he would hurt someone and then I would lose him._

He watched the steam fill the mirror, before he could waste anymore water he pulled the shower door open shutting himself in, it was one of the rare moments he allowed himself to cry, and he did not feeling the scolding water burn his gashes and wounds. 

***

Hannibal was enjoying breakfast, two poached eggs, a endless supple of coffee and something most didn't eat _a human liver_ , it was an older friend of Hannibal's or _was an older friend_ , his disappearance was never reported the man didn't have many friends or any close family, so the world went on about its business.

Hannibal had only two appointments today a woman named Sara Calson and Will Graham, after reading each entry on the website Hannibal had discovered Will was a younger man almost in his thirties who was a former FBI agent turned instructor.

After an unpleasant incident with a man named Garett Jacob Hobbs had been discovered of being a serial killer of many women, Will arrived just in time to find his wife dying bloody in his arms while he found Garret trying to finish off his family, he held his then ten year old daughter against a blade.

Will made the ultimate choice as he nearly slashed her throat out, he shot Garret in the head. Saving Abigail Hobbs, after that he was checked into a hospital for treatment and reduced himself to becoming a instructor.

Will held brown dark locks that covered his face almost, in almost each photo that he had found of Will he discovered that he held a fondness for flannel, work boots, and jeans. And occasionally helped consulting for the FBI on cases. 

As the site quoted; _Will Graham holds a amazing gift that many question his ability to even feel remorse or understanding of the killers he is faced with._

Abigail herself never knew how lucky she was at such a young age, to survive something that horrific. She had been placed with her aunt on her mother's side.

Hannibal finished his meal, then looking at his watch he cleaned after himself already he had his suit on with his hair gelled back he was prepared for the day, he filled his thermos with coffee and ended up grabbing a pear for lunch today. 

Hannibal opened his garage door setting his briefcase, and he almost forgot his tablet then he was set for the day, he knew so much of Will and barely had to lift a finger to find out.

***

"And that's why, many killers much like Ted Bundy or Charles Manson carry out such demented crimes, a lack of a family environment and poor _parenting_ , leads to a unhappy child then abuse, drugs, drinking contribute to this factor." Will's voice was stern, he fought against the pain.

Will was going over his class about how a poor childhood leads to petty crimes such as shoplifting (in Ted Bundy's case) or robbery in (Charles Manson's view). He awaited questions that typically form during this, his sides ached and thankfully he was almost done for the day.

He turned to see a assortment of hands raising up, he called on the Abigail girl unsure why she seemed so familiar.

"Yes Miss Hobbs, what is it."

She lowered her hand and began to speak in a quivering voice. "So what you are saying based on the facts that most children with a bad childhood or absent parenting sends a child down a troubled path".

Will balanced himself against his desk, his eyes carefully peered into hers, that seemed full of sadness, he still couldn't place why she seemed so familiar. 

She wore a typically blue sweater and jeans, her dark chestnut hair came down to her chest and she had a blue flowered scarf tied loosely at her neck.

"No, what I'm saying a child can choose what's right and what isn't, it's up to them to rob a store or to become a survivor." Will felt his head throb again, the bright lights of the room caused him to feel more queasy.

"What if, someone survived a crime that almost took their life? And wasn't sent on some dark path?" Abigail's tone was emotional. 

"Then that child-".

Abigail pulled off her scarf, exposing a white jagged scar that ran down her neck. Will found himself flabbergasted, unsure what she was trying to say.

"You Will Graham saved me, and in the process _killed_ my father. He was a monster he killed women and eventually killed my mother after she risked her life for my own." Her freshly formed tears fell freely.

"Not everyone is a monster, even those with a darkness can have a light inside them." Will found himself remembering the sobbing little girl as Garret Jacob Hobbs tried to end her life then his own. 

"I might be Garret Hobbs daughter but I am not him." She watched the glares and whispers of each student that turned on her.

Before Will could say another word the bell was going off, signalling another class to an end.

"That is all today, I'll see you all after the weekend." Will held his side as he walked to his desk gathering any loose paperwork remembering that he was due to see _Hannibal Lecter_. 

Abigail paused by his desk, she stood motionless for a moment. "I'm sorry to overreact like that, but you are one of the reasons I decided to become an FBI agent to prevent people like my _father_." 

"It's okay, I have had worse one year a student began sending me love notes..and I'm glad to see after all these years you're doing okay." Will meant each word, with a ghost of a smile forming on his lips.

"I'll see you later Mr. Graham, thanks for well everything." She replied, then left leaving Will alone.

Will looked at the clock that sat on his desk it was almost five, with quick thinking he grabbed the rest of his stuff and began to leave his classroom trying to push away the forming headache.

***

Hannibal heard a knock on his office door, he sat at his desk and was writing in his journal about the next patient he was expected to have _Will Graham_.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Hannibal rang out.

Speak of the devil, Will Graham had finally arrived he smiled meekly at Dr. Lecter, he stood awkwardly looking around the giant office unsure how to take it all in.

"Hi I'm Will." He walked to Doctor Lecter's desk, only to stumble over a unseen foot stool. 

"Oh god I'm sorry, I didn't see it." Will's voice was on edge. 

"It's okay Will, there's no need to overreact." Hannibal walked from his desk to help Will to his feet, noticing a dark almost blackish bruise on his inner arm a few more of all alarming colours were scattered across his arm.

When Will noticed this, he quickly pulled his flannel sleeve down. Hannibal smelled a heavy cologne on Will, it didn't match him he suspected maybe it was a friends or rather a way to cover fear.

"I just fell on some stairs, I was helping my neighbours move and you know seeing how _clumsy I am_." Will had an excused for everything already planned in his head.

"Sure, now Will let us began let me guide you to a much more preferable seat." Hannibal remembered Jack's fair warning of Will hiding something.

 _"I dunno Hannibal, but I think it's abuse or something Will doesn't want found out_. Jack's call earlier that day advised him to look out for all the possible signs.

Will followed Hannibal to the sofa, he sat upright while Hannibal relaxed himself in the leather chair watching Will carefully noticing he was fidgeting and there were a few more noticeable bruises.

"Now Will, whenever you are ready. Please began. Time is on our side. No need to worry. You're in a safe place."

Will nodded, he lowered himself to lay on the leather sofa that stuck to his skin causing his body to ache more.

"I guess childhood would be a good start?" Will questioned, Hannibal nodded awaiting for him to continue.

Will felt safe, he could talk and no one not even _Ben_ , would find out. He looked at Hannibal, he was surprised to discover that he wasn't some old white haired man, he wasn't much older than Will himself. 

His charming accent set Will in a dreamy state of mind each time Hannibal spoke, he found himself trusting him more as the session began.

Hannibal unknown to Will was recording the session, hoping the man would admit abuse was a factor in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vidic is a made up sleeping aid i didn't feel like using real names okay awesome and thanks for all the mass support and feedback!! Xo

Hannibal allowed Will to take a break after Will could no longer speak, his throat was dry and rasped. 

"Will, when you can't talk any longer just say something." Hannibal learned about Will's childhood his mother was kind to him until the very end when cancer took her almost ten years ago, his father wasn't in his life. 

Will stood up walking around Hannibal's office he was handed by Hannibal a bottle of water that he took gratefully. "Thanks." 

"No need to thank me, I believe." Hannibal watched Will admire the books that sat on the shelves with caution he pulled out one turning the the pages slowly.

Hannibal said nothing, he noticed his watch nearly was seven at night only an hour had passed.

"How did you gather all these books? I mean there's rows of them it's like a library." Will was fond of reading and itched to read each book that covered the walls.

"Simply my collection started as a small shelf that built over the years." Hannibal liked Will's personality, he asked more about Hannibal than anything else. He couldn't see the fragile Will that Jack had told him about, he could see that Will was filled with anxiety.

"It's amazing.." Will walked to Hannibal's desk noticing the sketches of buildings and people. 

"Did you draw these? They're so realistic." Will was astounded, forgetting he was in a therapist's office.

"Yes, it's a hobby of mine. My mother herself was a skillful artist in a sense I am blessed with my mother's gift." 

Hannibal stood behind Will noticing the man marvel over his art. He could smell the shampoo that he used, the dial soap he tired to use covering his fear.

"Hannibal is-".

Will flinched a foot back, knocking the lamp off his desk. When he saw this the panic rose higher in Will's eyes.

"Oh my god I swear I didn't even see it, here I'll _pay_ for a new one how much is it?"

Hannibal sighed deeply, he didn't care much for the lamp. "Will I don't care that it's broke it's my _fault_ I scared you and I'm sorry." Hannibal picked up the shattered lamp tossing it in the trash bin.

When Hannibal turned back he reached out to pat Will on the shoulder, the man jerked away.

"Will if you're not going to respond I believe I will tell Jack that you do need a _break_." Hannibal meant each word, he watched Will shirk in size.

"I'm sorry." Will said with his throat becoming tight.

"It's alright, now lets get back to our session." Will nodded stepping ahead of Hannibal, with unease he adjusted into the sofa.

Hannibal clicked the tape recorder on again, while Will stared ahead vacantly.

"Oh right then, lets focus on your present life." Hannibal smiled at Will.

"Well, I'm a instructor at the FBI academy and I-."

"No will apart from your work life I'm talking about your _personal_ life." Hannibal adjusted himself to face Will.

Will was silent, he began to fidgeted with his shirt. "Why? I mean I don't want."-

"You're going to have to talk sometime about it..start slowly and build your way up." Hannibal knew something was stirring away eating at him.

"My life," he chuckled nervously. "If I told someone about my life I don't think anyone would believe I live with something like that." 

"What do you mean?" 

"My." He started to breathe heavily, looking at Hannibal almost begging him.

"Your what?"

"My _boyfriend_." And Hannibal finally got him to admit something was wrong.

"And what is wrong? Is it-".

Will stood up he couldn't, he didn't want to hear another person in his life ask it. _Poor Will! Oh Will if you had told us!_

"Will our session isn't up for another hour, where are you off to?" Hannibal switched off the tape recorder, not wanting Will to be recorded.

"I need to go home _now_. I have to feed my dog and I have to cook-". Will began to hyperventilate, Hannibal handed him a trash can incase Will decided to throw up. 

"Will, I need you to _calm_ down..it's okay." Hannibal opened a drawer near him, he found his prescription tablet.

"What's that-- I can't take pills! If Ben finds-". Will stopped himself he threw up the remainder of his water he had drank.

"Ben if that's your _boyfriend_ shall not find out, after all it's just a prescription for vidic a _sleeping pill_ fairly harmless if you take two before bed you are sure to sleep soundly." Hannibal insisted.

Will took the paper examining it as if it might explode. "What makes you think I need sleeping pills?" Will was cautious to place the paper in his coat pocket. 

"Because maybe some decent sleep you can decide what's right and wrong about your life." 

Will shallowed the next bile of vomit that was coming. "I have a good life- I don't-." 

He began to puke more. "Just take it Will, and I can guarantee its going to help." Hannibal ghost of a smile flashed across.

"If it helps, I'll do it." 

Hannibal helped Will to his feet, he walked him to his car almost like a child he sat him in the driver's seat.

"Will, promise me you will come back not just for your sake of your job but for your own health." Hannibal's voice was stern. 

"I'll come back, just don't tell Jack everything I know how he is and I don't need trouble." Will started his engine.

"Good bye Dr. Lecter, I'll see you soon." Will was sad, he liked the few hours he had spent with Hannibal.

"Since I believe we will be seeing each other outside of my office. You should call me Hannibal as I will call you Will."

Will chuckled nervously. "Does this mean we are _friends_?" 

Hannibal in the darkness rolled his eyes. "If that's what you want."

"Friends. That doesn't sound bad, I'll take you on that." 

Hannibal watched his dashboard clock turn to eight. "Good bye Will, have a safe evening."

"Why did you say _safe?_ "

"Because I mean it, stay safe and take the prescription."

Will nodded, and pulled away waving once more at Hannibal. He waved back at him still feeling unsure what he could do to make Will admit he was being hurt by a monster.

Hannibal walked himself back on his office to gather his own belongings and leave for the day.

He felt a connection with Will and possibly he actually liked being around Will. 

He shook himself Will was his patient and Hannibal was a doctor not some love sick teenager.

He distracted himself by thinking of what he could cook that evening for dinner, but it didn't help thoughts of having Will over for dinner and _cooking real food_ showing off his skills could be a plus in getting Will to trust him more flooded his mind.

_Friends not love sick teenagers Christ._


	4. Chapter 4

Will was in a pleasant mood, he arrived home in time before Ben. He fed Winston and began mixing a salad, even before Ben could arrive.

He was tossing a load of laundry in the washer, when the front door slammed closed. He held in his breath for almost a full minute expecting him to go off about the fact it was _rabbit food_ and not a burger.

Nothing, he left the laundry room forgetting he held a prescription in his pocket he found Ben sitting at the kitchen table he had helped himself to a beer and was thumbing through the newspaper.

It was all very odd. "Hey Ben, how was work?" Will held back the fact Ben had tracked mud in, knowing he would be slapped.

Ben looked at him coldly before turning back to the newspaper. "Ben? Why aren't you talking?" Will was becoming worried.

"Fuck you, go tell your ask your therapist about _his_ day. Oh? You didn't think I would fucking find out?"

Will felt like vomiting again, his fingers hit the prescription reminding him of Hannibal's warning. _Have a safe night_.

He didn't want to fight he was tired and his wounds didn't help, he sighed.

"It's not something for you to worry about, Jack said I had to go or else." Will paced he could feel himself shake. 

"Oh? Really? So it's okay for the last person of the evening to come in to get his oil changed and have him tell me he seen you outside of some therapist's fucking office?!" Ben was enraged but hadn't started hitting Will _yet_.

"I have to..if I don't I'll lose my job." Will was quiet.

"Then I'm sure, you're just going to tell someone all your life story. Are you going to tell him how _poor Will is beaten?_ "

"No, I'm-".

Ben stood up from the table, he took Will by his arm tightening his grip until Will could feel his nails digging into Will's forearm. The sting of his skin breaking caused him to gasp out in pain.

"If you even dare say a word I'll break each bone in your body. You may be some fucking FBI teacher or agent whatever, but I'll make sure you never see your next sunrise. Am I clear?" Ben was hostile and Will knew he meant every word.

He could feel his arm lose feeling, he wanted to scream out for help.. _"Will, don't run into the ocean you might drown and I can't rescue you!"_ His mother's voice echoed.

"I won't I swear, Ben please I love you just _let go_." Will begged. His tears began to form fogging his glasses.

Ben chuckled knowing he had won, he let go of Will's arm. "Now Will, since you haven't listened to me going behind my back lying and now a therapy session."

Will rubbed his arm, he was afraid Ben was going to beat him again. "I never lied, I was going to tell you." He rasped trying hold back tears.

"Yeah sure, now." He took Will by his left arm then smiling as if he was sharing a private joke with him.

"What are you doing?" Will felt himself growing hot, he hadn't taken off his jacket yet.

Ben said nothing, he led Will to their bedroom he pushed Will on the bed then began to rip off his clothes.

"Ben stop it leave me alone-".

Ben's fist connected with Will's nose sending a gush of blood out, it wasn't broken as Will feared it just hurt to even breathe out of.

"Shut the fuck up." Ben watched Will who wore nothing now besides his boxers his last defence against being _raped_.

"I love you Ben please stop." Will's begging went unnoticed Ben took off his clothing until he was naked.

"Too bad." He forcefully kissed Will, "You know this is what you want."

No amount of begging could save Will, he closed his eyes trying to picture anything he thought of the calm beaches he went to as a child. 

He opened his eyes and saw Ben ripping off his boxers, Will didn't want to be here, he wanted to be somewhere safe.

He closed his eyes again, he could feel Ben placing his fingers inside him, he tried to picture the sandy beaches again instead he found himself in Hannibal's office. 

The pain from Ben entering him was too much, his mind began to take him away from Ben's reach and into Hannibal's comfort he could be _himself_ without fear that Ben would hit him or do something awful.

 _"Will when you can admit there is something wrong in your life i believe you'll open up."_ Hannibal was trying to be his friend and Will like a kicked dog was hiding from anything good in his life.

"I said look at me you fucking bitch." Ben's harsh voice dragged him back, he started to cry knowing that Ben would stop just for a minute to see the hurt upon Will's face.

He was wrong.

Ben continued with his insults he seemed to enjoy Will squirm beneath him reliving in his pain until he finished inside him.

Will let out a loud sob, he could taste blood, his tears and sweat. He watched Ben get up to use the shower while Will laid feeling uncertain with everything.

"Shut up, my god! I'm your boyfriend I can do that whenever I want." Ben's blue eyes burned into his, when Will didn't stop crying he was met with a fist knocking him out until the next morning.

 _Maybe sleep is what you need_. His thoughts ran back to his prescription as he let darkness over take him.

***

Hannibal was at home, he had already called Jack telling him nothing milestone had broken out over night.

"That's too bad, I was hoping maybe Will could trust someone well enough." Jack spoke with a sincere tone.

"I'm working on it, and I promise you there will be progress." Hannibal hung up after the two friends talked for a bit more. 

Hannibal turned to his dinner, wishing Will _but why Will, why the fixation on him?_ He sighed hoping Will was taking his advice and having a safe evening, something inside him told him Will wasn't.

He ate his food, trying to think of anything else besides of Will's well being.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal awoke the next morning after his phone rang throughout the night with Jack trying to convince Hannibal to video tape the next session somehow. 

Hannibal refused, saying it was an invasion of privacy it was bad enough that Jack was pushing him this far.

He brewed coffee, while he prepared scrambled eggs and honey wheat toast, settling on finishing a human kidney he had placed behind many boxes of frozen TV dinners that he himself wouldn't dare eat it was a cover incase someone aside for him peered into his freezer.

He placed the kidney for later that evening, he decided it would be for dinner. He turned to his scrambled eggs and found it he couldn't eat, he wanted to call Will and what? He felt furious with himself, it wasn't that easy..Will was a _patient_. And Hannibal was his doctor.

_"Hello Will, would you care joining me for dinner this evening or hey! Will I know after reviewing our session that your boyfriend beats you and I dunno care for a dinner date?"_

Hannibal thought of the fragile state of mind Will was as he drove away, preparing to be a beaten dog to-.

His thoughts broke, with his home phone ringing. He turned the burner off for his eggs, not caring that his toast was burnt. He wasn't much in a eating mood anyway.

"Hello?" He spoke with ease there was a muffled sob on the other side of the phone.

"Hello is anyone-".

"Dr. Lecter? Oh shit sorry, I know you're just going go think I'm a head case for sure now.." Will sounded unsure of himself. 

"Are you okay Will? It sounds like you're upset." Hannibal pondered he wasn't sure how he had gotten this number, then again there always was a quick online search.

Will sobbed more, "I didn't know who else to call, Ben is at work I called in..I just maybe I could come over..I-."

"Will are you intoxicated? I don't think you should drive anywhere, I can be there and drive you here." Hannibal could tell something terrible had happened.

"No, I just need to see someone before-." There was a gagging sound.

"I'll be there soon. Good bye Will."

Hannibal hung his phone up, and not bothering with his usual suit he placed on a sweater and jeans his hair hung in his face.

He took him merely a few minutes to be in his car and he was on the road driving, hoping Will hadn't done anything stupid or harmful to himself.

***

What Will heard was "good bye Will". He decided after Ben had slammed the front door that morning, he couldn't sit there anymore he had been defiled and hurt for the last time. He had hoped maybe if he could confine in Hannibal that something or anything could stop the cycle.

He hadn't filled the prescription so it laid in his jacket untouched he had placed on a pair of sweat pants and a old ragged shirt, displaying some band he could barely make out.

Hannibal seemed so promising unlike anyone else he had met in his life, he didn't become angry when he broke his lamp, he was okay not hitting him or blaming him.

If he told someone, that he thought Dr. Lecter was a bit intoxicating to be around or his palms became sweaty as he touched his hand for a moment.

They would file him crazier than he already was, he took out the prescription examining it. 

Pills could fix everything, and _end it too_. A voice unlike his spoke in his mind, or what he liked to call Ben's voice.

"Ending it wouldn't be so bad, everything has its ending." He jumped realising he had spoken out loud. 

He put it back in inside his jacket, he could fill it after seeing Hannibal that is if he even dares to see Will.

"Must think I'm a crazy fool." He sat on his sofa and at some point had fallen asleep.

 

***

_Will found himself sitting in Dr. Lecter's office his clothes consisted nothing besides his sweat drenched shirt and boxers, and he felt a familiar pain in his lower stomach unsure if he had been hit again or if it was something else._

_"Hello? Is anyone here?" He sat up feeling strange, he could hear a muffled cry for help he turned to see Ben tied up. He tried to unloose the rope only to be unsuccessful he offered him a apologetic look hearing footsteps._

 

_"I'll be back, I promise. He used a quiet tone, unsure how he had gotten here._

_He crouched down behind a chair, watching unflinching as the figure came into full view, he couldn't make out the face but could see the body wore a suit and familiar dress shoes._

_He nearly gasped out as the figure took a knife pressing it against Ben's throat. He could see the man with surgical skill cut off any of Ben's screaming. There was a stifled moaning as Ben's eyes rolled in the back of his head_.

_Will debated on running for help or to continue watching unable to move. In some way something was holding him down watching Ben die before him._

_The figure moved away, exposing a now blood soaked Ben, his body lay on the ground and Will was tempted to touch him to see if he had become cold or was still warm to the touch._

_The urge passed him, he hid back behind the chair watching to figure appear again. He still didn't see the face until the figure appeared again sighing deeply before he made a clumsy move dropping a knife._

_"Hannibal? What-"_.

_Will was cut off as Hannibal grinned madly at him before handing him a knife._

_"Take control of your life Will." Hannibal spoke before taking Will by his hand pulling him close._

 

Will awoke with someone pounding on his door, he almost forgotten that he had called Hannibal to what exactly to save him? Or to relive a nightmare again and again.

Will couldn't and wouldn't hurt anyone, why would he dream that him being the killer the dream was escaping him or was it Hannibal?

He opened the front door to greet Hannibal and could feel his stomach reel from the night before.

"Will you don't look that well, here let me-". Hannibal watched the man faint from exhaustion. 

He fell over to feel Hannibal grab ahold of him as he couldn't fight off being unconscious. 

****

Will sat up in a unfamiliar bed, his head ached and he could taste his remaining bile in his mouth his throat had gone dry he glanced to see his glasses were on the side table he took then gingerly placing them on, he also was greeted by a bottle of water.

He opened the water drinking its contents in one sitting, he found the bedroom was nothing like his perfectly white blankets engulfed him the room smelled like cinnamon and someone's musky cologne. 

To his relief he was in his clothes still, he tried to remember where he was. His mind wandered until a voice broke his thoughts.

"Will? Are you okay, you fainted after I spoke with you." Hannibal stood in the door way in his usual suit with his hair still hung in his face, Will couldn't tell what time it was.

"My head hurts, and I'm bit confused..but I'm okay." 

Hannibal nodded, he walked to the bed and sat at the end. "I was afraid you had hurt yourself after falling like that, you seem exhausted. And I took of care of your prescription filling it for you." 

He handed him a prescription bag, the contents shook reminding him of the pills were inside. "But why am I in _your bed_ , aren't you worried I'm going to mess it up?" Will was already trying to pull free of the blankets.

Hannibal shook his head pulling the blankets back over him.

"Will you need to rest, I don't believe you're going to ruin it." Hannibal caressed Will's arm and realised he was, he also noticed that Will was in a dreamy like state and paid no attention.

"Thanks, Hannibal. I think I'll take chicken noodle soup if you don't mind..Jack tells me you're an excellent chef." Will felt Hannibal let go of his arm, he hadn't mind the touch. 

"Great, it's nice to see you haven't lost your appetite." Hannibal shifted his weight off the bed leaving the bedroom, he felt a warmness inside him caring for Will.

He kicked himself for even thinking any other thoughts besides making Will well. He could tape Will confessing that he was abused and somehow when Ben went away he could be the crying shoulder for him.

Also there was the chance of causing Ben to _disappear into thin air._ His meat supply was getting low, and Ben seemed a positive match for him.

He sighed dragging out a boiling pot and began making fresh chicken noodle soup, _Ben's time will come and Hannibal was prepared._


	6. Chapter 6

Will was finishing off his soup, he did feel a lot better, Hannibal and him talked for awhile not as _doctor and patient_ but as friends.

He almost had forgotten about Ben, who seemed like a fuzzy memory in the back of his head. 

Hannibal was making progress with him, he could almost have him admit everything.

"Thanks. For asking care of me, I think I'll get up and take a shower now." Will hung his feet off the soft bed, he actually didn't want to leave the bed but he couldn't lie there all day.

"The bathroom is the first left door, towels are inside the closet." Hannibal pushed the door open exposing a perfectly white bathroom with a large tub and a shower in the corner Will closed the bathroom door, and for security measures he locked it behind him.

"Can't be too careful." He wasn't afraid of Hannibal, he was terrified that Ben would find him and crash the door down finishing him off.

He closed his eyes, seeing Ben's icy blue eyes burn into his own he could always picture how his life would end with Ben wrapping his hands around his throat and Will accepting it.

 

***

_Will was standing over Ben's body he held a knife suspended over his throat. For a moment he struggled not to laugh and lavish in the blood._

_Ben looked at him with wide eyes, he started to whimper at the sight. "Will, what are you doing? Put that fucking knife down."_

_Will laughed before descending the knife into Ben's throat, he listened to the gurgling struggles as Ben's body thrashed out. He was free, away from Ben the blood dripped off his fingertips then with a hesitant movement he took the knife placing it on one vein that bulged out._

_Will felt a stinging sensation then darkness came_.

***

Hannibal had been standing at the bathroom door for at least a few minutes now, he knocked many times steam was blowing out from the crack at the bottom of the door, he turned the knob to see it was locked. 

He took a key that sat above on the door's panel. "No Will...please no.." His prescription laid on the nightstand untouched he didn't believe that Will would do anything to harm himself.

He shoved the door open, to see Will sitting inside the shower his shirt and boxers clung to him the only things he had taken off were his pants and socks, his eyes were vacant the water was turning ice cold. 

"Will, oh God." He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around him his teeth chattered he could feel Will had produced a fever. 

"Hannibal? I blacked out in the shower I didn't mean to." He shivered against Hannibal's warm body. 

"It's okay Will, don't worry about it..you're going to be okay." He soothed him. 

Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal, and he could blame the fever or even Ben's frequent beatings, but his lips stood out from the rest. 

Will sat up and pulled Hannibal's face down to kiss him, he could taste mint, chicken broth Hannibal didn't push him away he allowed his lips to be enveloped with Will's he felt the coldness of his body he wanted to warm him to show him he was loved.

Will broke the spell, he was for sure losing his mind if Ben found out, that he had kissed his therapist he wouldn't live to see the next sunrise.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Will allowed Hannibal to carry him back into the bedroom, he peeled off his wet clothes while Hannibal handed him a spare pair of flannel pajamas he stood awkwardly before Hannibal left the room. 

Will's heart pounded against his chest he had _kissed Hannibal_ , a flow of warmness filled him. He never had felt this with Ben, nothing even the first time he made love with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Will was staring at the pills his throat ached as each pill went down. He shallowed each pill, his fingers trembled while the bottle laid askew on the counter. The bathroom was whirling around he felt his _broken arm_ , hit something wet he didn't care, he sat against the bathroom door awaiting for Ben to tear it down he had shoved with all his might him into the bedroom shoving a chair under it. 

He closed his eyes unsure if Ben had finally kicked the door down when a loud banging sent him falling onto his broken arm, he watched in a confused haze the figure grabbed onto him.

 _This it, it's over Ben's going to wrap his hands around my neck and I'll accept it._ He awaited for the grip to find hold on his neck, nothing came he felt someone shoving a towel under his head. 

It wasn't Ben, the figure noticed his broken arm he took Will by his face trying to keep his eyelids open.

"Will stay awake." Then darkness came and Will thought it finally ended.

***

When Hannibal and Will arrived to his home, he didn't bring up the fact he had kissed him neither did Hannibal..he just stared absently at Doctor Lecter, while Hannibal told him he would see him in a few days.

Will thanked him for everything and tucked the pills away in his coat pocket, he watched Hannibal pull away thankful Ben's truck was no where in sight.

He opened the front door, to see no one was home Winston sat on a chair chewing on what looked like Ben's slipper.

"Winston...why.." Will wasn't angry he took the slipper tossing it under a pile of trash, he feared Ben would suggest that _Winston_ should be sent away. And he did everything he could to protect him.

Will looked around the disordered home, he sighed starting to pick up the kitchen. He found it relaxing as he cleaned, scrubbed away the nonexistent dirt.

After awhile with the home spotless and Will was dressed again he felt like a new person it wasn't until the front door opened he remembered why he had called Hannibal in the first place.

"Smells like bleach..been cleaning uh?" Ben spoke frightening Will, he sat in the living room watching the news not really understanding it, something about a deranged murderer leaving women's bodies with many of their organs missing.

"Yeah..I thought it would be fucking be bleached after last night, I think you made a hell of a mess." Ben sat across from Will holding a can of beer in one hand staring at him with such odd curiosity it scared Will.

"I'm sorry Ben..I was _stupid_ and selfish." Will sat next to Ben before laying his head on his chest, he felt wrong doing this all he could see was Hannibal, all he could smell was Hannibal. He even swore he heard him once when he was scrubbing the bathroom, then again the chemicals confused him. He felt Ben lay his hand on his hair stroking it. 

"Of course you were wrong, fucking Christ." Ben took a drink of his beer before burping it into his face, he winced at the smell.

"I'm hungry are you going to cook me something or fucking sit there you piece of shit." Ben tossed the now empty beer can across the room.

"I'll get right on it, I love you." Will got up and was off into the kitchen he dug out a frying pan and a pound of hamburger, he smashed the burger into patties, and was careful as he sliced up the cheese, tomatoes and careful to be quiet enough so Ben could hear his football game.

"Holy shit how much longer is it going to be? Christ do I have to order a fucking pizza?!" Ben grabbed another beer from the fridge watching Will sweat over the stove. 

"It'll be ready in a few minutes, just go watch your football game." Will waved him away and immediately regretted it.

At first he thought a never ending spew of insults would come, he was ready he turned off the burner and felt his left arm being twisted at a painful degree, he looked over to see Ben looking angry and unsettled.

"Go watch my football game? Huh is that how it works, you really fucked up." Ben's voice was no more than a whisper, he twisted his arm harder. Will began to see white spots, he couldn't handle the pain much longer.

"I didn't mean to please stop it, _you're hurting me_. He felt the bones in his arm beg for release, he grabbed onto the greasy frying pan slamming it over Ben's head.

"Fucking bitch!" And with that Ben shattered his left arm, he didn't care he ran towards the front door only for it blocked off by Ben.

He held his head, the grease from the burgers was running down his face burning him there were red welts that had begun to form.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Will knocked over a chair with his good arm he felt the rush of fear produce through out himself, he thought of calling the police and what for? To prove to Jack was right, after all this time.

He held onto his cellphone debating on who to call, he saw Hannibal's phone number in the call log without thinking he dialled it. 

"Fucking stupid Will, I'm going to kill you!" Ben was holding onto a shattered remain of he chair, tossing it at him it missed him barely.

Will kept dodging each hit, almost he felt the pain in his arm spreading like wildfire, he carelessly dropped his phone.

He tried to block himself inside the bedroom, only for Ben to pull him out by his hair.

"Please stop, you're hurting me! I can't breathe." Will felt himself suffering a panic attack, unable to do anything about it.

"Too bad, you stupid bitch." Ben sneered at him.

Will felt his glasses shatter, then came the overflow of blood as Ben kept hitting him, unable to stop.

Will wished for death, he wished someone would just end it all. He felt a release of Ben's wrath he quickly darted pushing Ben into the bedroom feeling the blood drip down he shoved a chair beneath it, not being able for it to hold long.

"You're going to fucking pay! When I get out of here, you're _dead_ Will." Ben's malicious tone screamed out at him, Will didn't care..he was tired of caring.

He walked back into the living room unable to find his phone, he cried then remembered when Ben got out, he was going to suffer a fate worse than death.

Blood and tears were mixed as he found his coat from earlier that day he dragged out the pills, staring at the warning label not to induce usage in case of overdose.

He poured out a handful, some spilled onto the carpet. He shallowed them dryly then locked himself away in the bathroom, shallowing more. 

" _Poor Will._ We didn't know." He mimicked Jack's voice.

Will welcomed the dizziness, soon it would be all over and Will could let go of everything. He wasn't sure how long he was sitting there.

He closed his eyes feeling the affects of the pills underway, he felt the door push open, and his vision became harder to see anything he heard someone speaking calmly to him then he felt nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing outside of the hospital room, Hannibal wasn't sure how to feel he was glad Will was alive _barely_ and he felt angry at himself for foolishly giving him the prescription that almost ended Will's life. 

Alana Bloom arrived immediately after hearing Will was at the hospital, she sat next to him never letting go of his hand, Hannibal watched with much envy at the two.

He wouldn't mention this to anyone not even Jack himself, but he had disposed of the prescription after finding it scattered on the counter, it would be _his fault_ , he had heard the fight between Will and his boyfriend.

Hannibal was afraid opening the front door of Will's home, terrified to find him beaten to a pulp. He pushed the front open to see a shattered chair was busted and there was _blood_ , lots of blood.

"Will? Hello?" Hannibal heard a muffled shouting, suspecting it was Ben. He didn't notice the trail of pills leading to the bathroom. 

"Will, fucking let me out or I am going to bash your fucking skull in." A aggressive voice warned Hannibal, he took out his own cellphone finding a recording app on it he waited for a threat to come forth.

"You think this is some kind of joke? Oh Will, it's going to be more than your arm I shatter your face is going to be carved in and I'm going to spell my name to let everyone know that you're _mine_ , you stupid fuck." Ben kicked the door in frustration.

Hannibal said nothing he awaited for more. "I'm going to _kill you_. And believe me no one will miss you not even that pathetic therapist of yours." He hissed and Hannibal switched off the recording app, proceeding to remove the chair.

He turned the doorknob revealing a blonde man with piercing blue eyes, he wore a mechanic suit displaying his name _Ben_ and his brow was drenched in sweat and his face was incredibly burnt.

Hannibal felt no pity for the man, he felt a mix of anger and repression for him. 

"Who the Hell are you? Where's Will?" Ben looked passed Hannibal's shoulder to see a empty hallway.

Hannibal grabbed ahold of the discarded piece of wood, he welcomed the fear that formed across Ben's face he hadn't even mentioned his name or why he was there and Ben already knew he was ultimately screwed.

"You can't do this, people know me. Will _loves me_ , I'm going to-".

Hannibal was tired of Ben's dreadful voice, he had enough proof on his phone to turn it over- to who though? The police, Jack? Who? 

Ben made a sudden move to escape the bedroom, bringing Hannibal back down. 

With one easy swing he took the piece of wood bashing his face in knocking him down. 

"You shall not harm Will anymore." Hannibal's voice was trembling, he watched as Ben tried to crawl away. He took his makeshift weapon bringing it down on Ben's head once again, this time knocking him out.

Hannibal couldn't leave Ben in this house, or with blood leaking from his newly formed gash. He grabbed a blanket from Will's closet wrapping Ben's body in it with a heaved sigh he carried Ben out the home, he accidentally slammed Ben's head against the doorframe.

With it he quickly opened his trunk tossing the bloody weapon inside, he heard a groan from the body he held, without much thought he tossed Ben inside slamming his trunk closed. He looked around to see nothing but Winston watching him with curiosity.

He remembered Will was still inside, he went back inside noticing the discarded pills on the floor, he heard someone crying out in pain.

"Will? Are you in here?" Hannibal pushed open the bathroom door knocking someone over, it was Will his face was bloody and a bottle, no the sleeping aide he had prescribed to Will laid on the counter nearly empty.

Will said nothing, his eyes were closed. "Will stay awake please, hold on." Hannibal placed a towel under Will's hair feeling Will becoming feverish.

"Oh god Will, please don't die..stay alive please." Hannibal was panicking.

His heart raced as he took the remaining pills flushing them down the toilet, he took the pill bottle pocketing it not wanting to risk himself, he then found his phone and began dialing for help. 

He noticed Will's arm was broken, or possibly sprained. He thought of settling it, but the risk of the pills that were now inside his bloodstream, made Hannibal even more nervous.

***

Hannibal couldn't speak to Will, after all he was placed in a medical induced coma, the hospital pumped Will's stomach to get rid of the pills inside him, the doctor explained he wouldn't be awake for a few days.

Hannibal was sitting in his kitchen while Ben was screaming in his basement, almost pleading to be let go. 

He helped himself to unbuttered toast and couldn't bring himself to eat anything. He enjoyed the fact he had bound Ben to a chair he could smell the fear on him.

He opened the door, walking down the stairs he could simply end Ben's life enjoying each moment he could poison him or watch him suffer from blood loss as he slit his throat wide enough to expose veins, he could feel the warm gush as the blood poured out.

He watched Ben with eager eyes, he wanted to question him why he chosen to beat Will until he was pushed to kill himself. 

"I know who you are, you're that fucking therapist of Will's aren't you?" Ben trembled with emotion.

"I am, and you're a monster." Hannibal felt strange, usually his meals were never this talkative, he wanted to rip his face apart.

"Is that so? I think you are the real monster, you took me from my home and you just think you're getting away with this?" Ben sneered at him.

"Will almost killed himself because he couldn't stand being around you anymore." Hannibal picked up a baseball bat he had from numerous years. 

"So, who cares? What are you going to do hit me with a bat?" Ben's voice was on edge he watched Hannibal balance himself.

"No firstly no one is going to know you're missing, because you left a note saying you were leaving town. And secondary I'm going to enjoy this the next twenty four hours of your life, and believe me _no one is going to miss you_." Hannibal said watching Ben's mouth fall open.

"You can't do this-".

Hannibal silenced Ben with the cracking of the bat connecting with his mouth, breaking his jaw and shattering his teeth in process, blood dripped down on the white sheet he laid under the chair.

"I'm again afraid to say you are wrong. But try again." Hannibal wasn't going to finish him off with a bat, he had other skilful ways including a knife set in the kitchen.

Something had awoken inside him and he was going to protect Will with each chance he got. Now that Ben could no longer talk, Hannibal worked in silence finding his knives he needed for his best masterpiece.

"Is it possible he suffered _brain damage_ , I understand he had in fact digested many of the pills." Alana Bloom was questioning a doctor, Will could tell by her scent and voice on who was who.

He was sure it had been a week possibly more, he could feel shame and anger inside himself.

Will was awake, but didn't open his eyes he couldn't bring himself to watch the looks on each of their faces grow from pleased or angry to pitiful and a sadness in their voices, he had been only awake for a short time possibly an hour or two.

He counted each time the radio that played in the nurse's station, on the time that was occasionally said with each passing hour.

"We won't know until he is awake and moving. The good news is it was a mere miracle that he arrived to the hospital on time, if anyone had hesitated he would much likely be _dead_." The doctor that smelled of Irish creme coffee said briefly, his feet shuffled to Will's side he began checking his vitals.

"I think Mr. Graham will be shortly awaking soon, come Miss Bloom let me buy you a cup of coffee." The doctor's tone was friendly and pleasing. 

"Good bye Will, I'll see you tonight." Alana placed a light kiss on his forehead before following the doctor out. 

Will opened his eyes after hearing the door close shut. The bright fluorescent lights caused his eyes to burn, he felt his eyes adjust quickly as he glanced around the room.

The room was painted a forget me not pink, and contained a television that displayed a news program on mute, his room was small and he was the only patient in the room, he heaved a sigh of relief then he remembered he had left Ben locked away in their bedroom.

He began to pull out the needles that were in his arm signalling a alarming beeping.

"Shit." He muttered as a nurse rushed in shaking her head in disapproval. 

"Mr. Graham it's nice to see that you're awake, but we can't have you ripping out your iv's if you behave enough _the doctor_ will release you later on today." The nurse injected something into his ivy drip.

"What's that?" His voice was groggy from lack of speaking. 

"Mr. Graham, it's going to help keep you awake. I'll go inform the doctors you're awake. Are you hungry?" Her voice was helpful and soothing to Will.

Until she turned the volume up on the television, he watched with horror as his own home was flashed across the screen.

A pretty blonde type was describing how Ben had disappeared without a trance. Claiming he had left only a note and took nothing more than a single suitcase. Then the screen panned over to a story about the salt usage in school meals.

_Ben is missing and I'm in a hospital._ He could picture a disgruntled Ben tossing a suitcase on the bed tearing out his drawers and pouring them into the suitcase, not caring about Will's well being. He had left behind his phone taking his wallet. 

He felt a rejoice inside himself, he turned the television off. Will was free, Ben had left at last.

He felt a single tear fall onto his hospital gown, and he continued crying until a doctor entered the room.

***

Hannibal was holding onto a knife pressing it against Ben's kidney, after disposing and killing him he helped himself to his organs after all his drivers license did say he was an organ donor.

He smiled wiping his mouth, remembering the last moments that _Ben thought he was free_. 

While Ben was unconscious Hannibal had simply untied the bounding ropes, watching with much interest as the man was awakened minutes later the rush of excitement of being free spread across his face like a happy child.

Hannibal watched the clumsy man find the back door and as he opened it he let out a delighted glee.

Hannibal let the man get maybe a mile or less into the woods before he found him with his foot stuck in a bear trap.

"Please no." Ben could barely say anything with his jaw shattered, he watched Hannibal loom over him.

He said nothing, he took the knife he held dragging it into his throat sending a gush of blood out spilling onto the cold ground.

Hannibal then picked up the corpse with one easy lift. He was thankful he had no neighbours and grateful for the darkness. 

Now he had removed all the organs and Ben's body had been removed and disposed of nothing had remained of the foul man.

Hannibal stared at the empty plate, he went to place it inside the sink when his phone rang.

"Hello? Doctor Lecter speaking." He said without pausing.

"Hello, Hannibal this is Alana Bloom and I called to tell you Will is awake and asking to see you." Alana's tone was soured.

_That's because he likes me better than you._ He thought of saying to Dr. Bloom but thought better of it.

"That is very good news, I'll shall be there soon." Hannibal said good bye and hung his phone up, he could take care of Will bring him here and-.

_Fall in love? Make a mistake and tell him that you love him, or the fact that you ate his boyfriend?_ Hannibal never being the nervous type felt on edge as he began to drive towards the hospital.

To keep his mind busy, he replayed the kissing scene between the two as he drove, he wanted to run his hands down his fragile body to touch his soft curled locks and to breathe in his scent he had never felt this way towards anyone in his life.

It was driving him mad; soon he could confess to Will how much _he truly loved him._


	9. Chapter 9

Will sat outside of the hospital, that held a garden he found it relaxing, a police officer sat beside Will asking if he _knew_ where Ben could possibly be. After following several leads the police had turned up empty handed. 

Will felt a grogginess inside him, he yearned for a cup of coffee or even a cup of tea, the hospital thought otherwise restricting Will of any caffeine consumption.

"And you hadn't spoken to him in your entire visit since being here?" The officer had jet black hair and friendly green eyes, he wrote each detail that Will could give him about Ben.

"We had a fight and then he ran off." Will began to spin the hospital bracelet avoiding the officer's eyes.

The officer closed his notebook, watching Will with concern. "Mr. Graham I have been informed about your _situation_ , and I would like to say whatever happened you can tell the police that's our job to protect others." 

Will felt a weight falling on him, if someone knew about him and how Ben treated him maybe that's why they were so interested in _finding Ben_. 

"Mr. Graham, if you have anything at all you'd like to say now is the time." The officer spoke grimly, looking directly at Will. He could feel his eyes burning into him.

"Ben hit me, because I told him to watch his football game." Will felt his throat tighten, he had never admitted to anyone that Ben was abusive.

_Except Hannibal, and then you kissed him with that whorish mouth of yours._ Ben's voice echoed, he felt his breathing become rasped he could feel Ben tightening his grip on him.

He closed his eyes, picturing Hannibal beside him as he went through the process of admitting he was a victim. _"Mr. Graham?"_ The officer brought him back to earth, "You said Ben hit you? How often did this occur?"

Will shallowed hard wishing he had a glass of water. "Since our fourth date." He smiled meekly at the officer, watching his expression change from concern to a blank expression, he could sense that the officer had been trained not to become emotionally attached to cases, and he didn't blame him.

"Mr. Graham, you are aware that this is more than a missing person's case it's a domestic abuse case, and the police and special investigators believe Ben _has skipped_ out on town. And we even gave a description to our neighbouring states." The officer was pulling out his card handing it to Will.

"Mr. Graham, if your boyfriend turns up. Do not hesitate to call and my personal cell number is on the back...and I promise you whenever Ben is he won't be harming you any longer." The officer stood awkwardly as Will stood up pocketing the card.

"I'll be sure to call, and officer?" The officer looked at Will, pulling his jacket on. 

"Yes Mr. Graham?" The officer sounded eager. Will wanted to ask if the _police_ knew he had been _raped_ or even half of the ordeal he had gone through. 

Instead he asked the simplest question he could say for the moment. "How is Winston doing?"

The officer blinked several times before realizing the man was asking about his dog.

***

The next day Hannibal arrived at Will's room he watched him staring at the TV without much interest it was a old sitcom and Will was no longer wearing a hospital gown instead he fashioned his usual love of flannel and blue jeans.

"Are you here to take Mr.Graham home?" A girl no older than twenty questioned Hannibal. She had a scarf tied loosely at her neck and she wore a cashmere sweater and jeans her dark chestnut hair went past her shoulders.

"I believe so, and who are you?" Hannibal could smell a scent of some sort of a floral perfume reminding him of a funeral home.

" _Abigail Hobbs,_ student of Will Graham." She held out her hand in which Hannibal took limply shaking it, he realized slowly it was the girl Will had rescued years ago.

"I have been visiting him each day, after hearing of his condition. I didn't believe it myself." Abigail fixed the scarf on her neck watching Hannibal carefully. "You don't seem the type to visit Will, who are you?" 

Hannibal felt a bit overdressed, _perhaps a suit isn't the best choice._ He thought to himself.

"I'm a _friend_ Will's." Was all he could say, Abigail nodded as she already knew this.

"After everything Mr. Graham has been through, maybe someone could help him...Jack Crawford already said Will could use some time off. He left almost an hour ago." Abigail's voice was neutral her face was calm. 

Hannibal made a mental note to check the status of Will's position at the FBI academy. It wasn't the fact he didn't believe Jack would easily take Will _his best instructor_ and cast him aside that quick.

Abigail seemed to evaporate from his sight, when his train of thought broke he found himself alone in a crowded hospital hallway.

_Abigail knows what evil is she knows what you are._ He scolded himself. Then with careful steps he opened Will's door.

"Doctor Lecter? Oh I'm glad you're here." Will said without much enthusiasm, his eyes darted to the cold titled floor focusing on a old stain.

"Of course Will why _wouldn't I_ be here, I have come to take you home." Hannibal bit down on his lip, he held back the excitement in him he wanted to scope Will up and show the world how truly _beautiful_ he was.

" _Home?_ Really, they are just letting me go?" Will switched the TV off he suspected the hospital was due to let him go home.

Besides they needed the room for people that were truly hurting and in need of medical care.

"Perhaps, instead of taking you back to your home; you could stay a week at my home. And I could take care of you." Hannibal suggested, he had even thought of bringing _Winston_ just so Will could be beside him. 

"Your house, what about Wins-".

"Already taken care of, he can come too." Hannibal wasn't fond of animals, but it couldn't hurt.

"One _week_ that's all?" Will challenged him, he watched the younger man flash a ghost of a smile.

"And then you can go home whenever you feel like it, I _promise_ you that is the truth." Hannibal looked around the room, he smelled something soured and suspected Lysol.

"Fine by me, but firstly I get to choose what we eat..I can't handle all that fancy crap and such Jack tells me you are a mastered chef." Will held his hands in his coat pockets Hannibal wondered who brought him clothing and thought of the absent Abigail.

"Will, I'm not a-".

"I think pizza and hamburgers sound about right with me." Will turned on his heal leaving the room and Hannibal.

"Hamburgers and pizza?" Hannibal repeated, he was astounded by Will, such foods he couldn't stomach he was a man of fine cuisine.

Not fast food and rather distasteful junk food, he couldn't even remember the last time he physically ordered a pizza perhaps when he was in college or high school. 

_A pizza I think perhaps is better than a human kidney_. His mind teased him, bringing his hand to his stomach remembering he had most of _Ben's_ organs on deep freeze in his garage.

Will arrived a moment later with a nurse beside him. "She says that you anyone besides me has to sign me out."

Hannibal was handed a clipboard with several forms to fill out, he sighed as he sat in a chair. 

"I'll be a few minutes, then we will go." Hannibal smiled at Will who in turn smiled back.

Hannibal felt as if he was truly meeting the _real_ Will, not the battered abused man he had come to known.

***

Hannibal carried in a brown paper bag filled with groceries, after Will managed to make him purchase enough junk food that seemed strange and unusual to the man, he couldn't see the doorframe he nearly tripped over his own feet before Will whisked away the box of some cereal away from Hannibal. 

"Thanks, Will." Hannibal managed to say, he found his keys opening the door to his home.

Will nodded, and Hannibal suspected the hospital had doped him on some sort of medication. Will opened the box of cereal and began eating a handful of it. 

Hannibal raised his eyebrows at the man, but said nothing it occurred to him that Will felt safe enough around him to _be himself_.

"Sorry, for once I'm actually kinda hungry..hospital food tastes really bland after awhile." Will took the box of cereal hoping onto a barstool of Hannibal's.

Hannibal closed the front door, locking it. He then removed his jacket and scarf placing them on the coatrack next to the doorway, he felt overdressed compared to Will. It was something he tended to like about the man, Will was simple enough yet _enchanting_. 

"Doctor Lecter do you even have cereal bowls? I mean all I can find is these fancy looking plates." Will held out a plate to Hannibal, he began to laugh wanting to tell Will he did indeed have bowls.

"Of course I have bowls, I mean I do eat cereal." Hannibal actually thought of the last time he truly enjoyed cereal and couldn't picture it.

Hannibal dug inside a cabinet handing Will a bowl and even helping the man find sliver wear. He then left him alone, to change his clothing.

In his bedroom he placed on a pair sweat pants and a plain green tee shirt. He remembered that Will may want to bathe or possibly visit Winston, although he had instructed Alana to drop him off at Hannibal's home in the morning.

Then there was the question of _where would Will sleep at?_ He thought of suggesting Will to sleep in his bed, allowing Hannibal to sleep on the sofa. He did have a guest room that had been used once.

He walked back into the kitchen watching Will washing his bowl, placing it into the dishwasher. The sight of Will even in his natural state of mind intrigue Hannibal, without thinking he took Will by surprise.

He watched the fear evaporate from Will's face towards a sense of safety; Will's glasses were steamed up from the hot water, he removed them staring into his wide curious eyes.

"Don't hurt me." Will's voice broke his thoughts, it hurt him that Will thought _Hannibal would even dare harm the poor man_. 

"Will, I would not dare harm a hair on your head. Don't fret I love you." Hannibal found the words were slipping out quickly he couldn't control the direction, he meant to say _he loved him_ after kissing Will.

"I'm sorry Doctor-."

"Will it's okay to say my name, there's no need to call me Doctor Lecter." Hannibal found himself running his fingers across Will's chest.

Will pretended to take no notice, " _Hannibal_ , right. I'm just worried Ben can show up at any moment and I'm afraid-." Will began to breathe heavily and Hannibal suspected he was suffering a panic attack, he carefully walked Will over towards the living room.

He placed a blanket around the man, he felt hot to the touch. His skin was on fire. "Will, Ben isn't going to hurt you ever again." Hannibal took his head pressing it against his chest then he caressed Will's brown locks, he could feel him began to calm down.

"How do you know, he's not-." Will started to sob gently, and Hannibal felt a range inside him he thought of the _awful_ things Ben placed Will through.

"It's going to be okay Will I promise you that." Hannibal began to soothe the man, feeling Will's hot tears splash onto his skin. 

"I don't want to go back." Will reasoned Hannibal.

Hannibal was confused for a moment. "Go back where?"

"With Ben, he's going to find me I just _know it_." Will sobbed more into Hannibal's chest, he looked up into his eyes.

Will's eyes had become red almost from the amount of crying. Hannibal took his face holding it gently, without a word of protest he kissed Will softly feeling the kiss become less simple and more tender, he felt Will kiss him back.

"You swear Ben isn't going to come after us?" Will looked into his eyes for security.

"Who is us?" Hannibal questioned already knowing the answer.

Will blushed slightly becoming interested in his hands. "You and I, maybe something more than friends?" 

Hannibal nodded. "I would like that." 

Will laughed nervously, "So where do I sleep at?" 

Hannibal suggested the idea of sharing his bed with Will and to his surprise Will said yes.

***

Will was actually surprised by the fact Hannibal _wasn't married_ or possibly in some sort of relationship. It was strange, but Will didn't question it. He was secretly revived.

He awoke to Hannibal making breakfast, the warmth of the bed seemed almost impossible to leave; he could smell bacon sizzling, the much welcomed smell of maple and the scent of eggs brought him out of the bed he had shared with Hannibal.

He curled his toes, wondering perhaps Hannibal was going to bring him breakfast. 

_Don't push your luck Will, he only kissed you out of pity._ The Ben voice rang inside him.

"Shut up." He said in a attempt to take control, he hoped Hannibal hadn't heard him. "Losing my head, shit."

He discovered he was wearing only his boxers and a thin shirt, he rubbed his arms feeling cold dragging himself away from the   
comfort of the soft warm bed.

He revived his bladder in the bathroom, pausing to wash his hands he thought of brushing his teeth and noticed a spare toothbrush on the counter it was blue and the package remained unopened.

"He really did _think of everything_ ". He commented to himself, he glanced at himself in the mirror and notice the once purplish black shadows beneath his eyes were fading slowing, his bruises were fading to a yellowed tone. His hair appeared to taken a life of it's own the longish curls were sticking out in places.

He wondered why no one had told him about his physical appearance, _they were too concerned with your mental health_. He pictured the last moments in his bathroom, he was welcoming death not caring any longer. 

Remembering Hannibal had come, to his aide. _The pills what happened to the pills?_ The doctors remarked to Will on how he even took ahold of such a powerful sleeping aid.

Will suddenly found himself standing in the middle of Hannibal's hallway holding onto a wall for support.

"Will are you alright!?" Hannibal rushed to his side switching off the oven, he was placing a few eggs onto a plate.

Will waved his hand away, his stomach no longer felt hungry all he wanted was a strong cup of coffee and a seat.

"I'm fine..-don't-". He collapsed into Hannibal's arms feeling like a damsel in distress. He didn't want the pitiful attention from Hannibal, he wanted to prove he was _strong enough_.

Hannibal didn't notice, he helped Will to a kitchen chair sitting next to him. His eyes were intense and never leaving his face. 

"Will, you're not _okay_ , you need to take it easy what you went through its going to be a long recovery." Hannibal brushed his fingers across Will's temple he could feel his skin was almost on fire. _A fever_.

"I don't know, what to do.." Will laid his head against Hannibal's chest and sobbed gently until he fell asleep.

Hannibal sighed, glancing around the kitchen he kissed Will's cheek he wondered how many times Will had possibly had been beaten by Ben.

"Too many..." He said to the quiet kitchen.

****

Almost an hour later Will found himself alone in the bed again. He swung his legs out of the bed to look for Hannibal, the kitchen still smelled of the attempted breakfast, he noticed a pot filled to the brim with coffee he carefully took a mug out filling it.

He sipped the coffee slowly enjoying the taste, the caffeine awoke his senses he began to explore the home there was a stainless steel fridge the kitchen looked almost too perfect, it was relaxing to Will he sat the mug on the counter noticing a door.

He opened the door and found himself reminded of being a curious child lighting a cigarette after their parent left it behind.

_I'll just look quickly then when I'm done I'll help myself to something to eat._ He switched on a light as he opened the door, closing it behind him.

The door lead to a basement, the stairs creaked beneath Will's feet. He prayed no mice would scurry over his bare feet. As he grew closer he could smell a aroma of bleach or possibly some sort of cleaner that had recently been used.

The basement seemed to be almost bare, a few boxes marked normal things such as; _old papers or Christmas decorations_ Will opened a few and their contents were _correct_. 

He didn't understand why though a bare chair sat in the basement it smelled strongly of a cleaner. 

He noticed the floor although it was concrete it held a odd shape as if something had been spilled and quickly cleaned up.

_Why does the basement reek of bleach? What's wrong with this picture?_ He felt unwelcome in the room.

He turned to go back upstairs when he nearly tripped over a baseball bat that laid forgotten.

"Fucking Hell." He mumbled picking the bat up, he glanced at the perfectly sliver bat and his body froze in place.

_Blood, dark ruby blood_ was dried almost caked onto the bat. He held in his breath as he ran up the stairs taking the bat with him.

He slammed the door closed, holding the bat tightly against him he screamed when he ran into Hannibal.

"Oh Will, no." Hannibal noticed with alarm the bat Will held.

Will dropped the bat as if it was on fire. "What is that?! What the fuck is on your bat!!" Will demanded, his heart rate was racing he noticed that Hannibal's eyes were held to the floor, he now held the bat away from Will's reach.

"I didn't want you to find out _this way_." He reached to stroke Will's hair and he breathed in the scent of Will's odor a mixture of sweat and old spice he could even scent a hint of dog on him.

Although Will had almost been away from Winston longer, then he could possibly remember.

"Find out what, what did you do?!" Will asked dryly feeling a lump swell inside his throat.

Hannibal braced himself looking into Will's eyes and seeing nothing but kindness in them.

"That I killed Ben, I found him locked inside your bedroom." Hannibal sounded alien almost to Will.

He looked at Hannibal and found himself sick, he pulled away from his grasp and ran towards the bathroom vomiting into the toilet feeling the coldness of the seat.

"You killed _Ben?_ , if you did then where the fuck is his body?" Will cried from the bathroom angrily.

His stomach contained nothing besides the ill fated coffee. He felt thankful he hadn't ate.

Hannibal he noticed was in his usual suit his hair wasn't yet pulled away from his face, he couldn't understand it.

"I did it because I love you Will." Hannibal simply said before he handed Will a perfectly clean towel.

"You didn't tell me where his body is." He didn't care that Ben was dead he wanted to dance on the grave of Ben to spit upon it, he hated him.

Hannibal's skin appeared flushed as he sat beside Will, not caring he could smell vomit.

"Will, I think it's better to say Ben's body is in a much better place not even the maggots of the earth can touch him.

Hannibal had removed many of the organs in Ben's body, for which the body itself was destroyed in a barrel of acid.

Will smiled slowly then vomited more, he didn't flinch as Hannibal patted his back he welcomed the touch.

Will gathered slowly to his feet accepting a bottle of water from the older man, he drank it graciously.

"Can I trust you?" Will said simply as he was helped back into Hannibal's bed.

Hannibal smiled placing a kiss on his cheek, "Will I promise you I'll protect you _I love you."_

Will closed his eyes nodding. "Stay with me I'm still scared." Will couldn't find the right way to say he loved Hannibal as well. He would say it later on.

"Of course." Hannibal laid next to Will soothing him as he drifted off to sleep.

And Will didn't suffer a nightmare for once. He dreamed of nothing for which he was very gracious for.


	10. Epilogue

Will found himself sitting upon a sandy beach he watched Winston chase after the seagulls that invaded the sandy dune, he chuckled softly Hannibal had suggested almost a week ago the two should go away from Baltimore away from Wolf's Trap.

He allowed Will to pick out where the two would go, and Will had picked St. Petersburg Florida. It reminded the man of his childhood and of his mother's never ending love for him.

It had been almost two months since Will's suicide attempt, and he was getting better each day _slowly_ along with Hannibal's help and dare he say _love_ Will could sleep again and was regularity taking his depression medication along with his anxiety medication and sleeping aide. 

Under a watchful Hannibal Will was nearly himself again. He enjoyed the warm sunshine that tingled his skin as he called Winston back. He promised Hannibal he would meet him at the cafe by their hotel.

He wriggled his toes in the warm sand before placing his shoes back on, he enjoyed wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"Winston come on!" He cried out, watching the dog follow Will like a obeying child. 

Will couldn't remember why but he never had felt this happy in his life since he was a child and nothing could break him _again_.

***

Hannibal was nervous, he awaited outside of a cafe watching the tourists come in and out of the cafe.

He felt strange he wore slacks and a polo shirt, he didn't dare wear shorts _unlike Will_. 

With endless amounts of therapy and medication Will was getting better. Hannibal had suggested for a brief reward a trip to wherever Will's heart desired, and sunny Florida was his choice.

He was glad to see Will enjoy himself, he loved him and yet Will could barely say it himself after all the man had been physically and mentally abused for years and Hannibal's feelings were not hurt by it.

He could wait. Pulling out his cellphone he saw the time was nearly seven he sighed as his fingers were luring over Will's number he heard a familiar voice cry out at him.

"Hannibal! Over here!" Will was sitting at a table outside of the cafe with a waiter.

He was slightly impressed, Will had found the cafe and even a table for the two.

"I see you found your way here, I'm glad." Hannibal smiled lazily at the man while the waiter handed Will and him two menus before leaving the two alone.

"I walked here, it was so nice Winston's back at the hotel.. It's a good change to be here." Will sipped the tea he had ordered waiting for Hannibal to spot him.

The sun began to set casting a light off of Will, he was beautiful.

His dark locks had received their share of sunlight setting them a bronzed colour that suited Will, his skin no longer looked sickly it glowed and he had spent numerous amounts in the sun.

Will smiled more now and laughed at the right moments he had even gone back to teaching at the academy, and he couldn't be happier. 

Hannibal looked at the menu, deciding on a Greek salad at last, he sat his menu in the middle of the table, while Will read each option.

"I think I'll get a Swiss hamburger and fries." Will said at last, setting the menu on top of Hannibal's.

"Of course, Will are you ever going to eat a salad?" Hannibal joked watching Will gasp slightly.

"No way, if I die tomorrow I don't want my last meal to be _grass_." Will rolled his eyes as the waiter took their orders promising to be quick as he went back.

Hannibal helped himself to water, he wasn't a fan of hot weather and it bothered him how unnaturally hot it could be in Florida.

Will pretended to read a desert menu, he seemed to be bothered by something other then the weather.

"Will are you okay?" Hannibal asked carefully, trying to avoid the caution in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." Will said simply before staring at the setting sun.

Hannibal didn't feel much like eating as he studied the man.

***

Later that night, after leaving the cafe Will felt sick or that's what he said to Hannibal as he locked himself in the bathroom.

He awaited until Hannibal took Winston out for a walk, after a few months Winston had adopted him like a second father. 

Will sat on the cold toilet seat wondering how he could convince Hannibal he _loved_ him. The last time he had tried was when they were on the plane ride here, but it felt too awkward.

He sighed and opened the bathroom door to lay on the bed they _shared_ , he closed his eyes and fell quickly asleep.

Will awoke to Hannibal climbing into bed it was dark out and Will could no longer lay awake without saying it. In the darkness it seemed easier he could hide his emotions.

"Hannibal? Are you awake?" Will asked into the darkness, he already knew he was awake.

"Yes? Will what is it?" Hannibal spoke without pausing, he began to stroke Will's hair.

"I wanted to tell you something and I was hoping you wouldn't laugh at me." Will started to say, he thought the silence was okay for him to continue.

He could do this, it was nothing too hard. He turned his body to face Hannibal in even in the darkness the older man's facial features were impossible to avoid.

He moved closer to him until he was merely inches away from Hannibal's face he could breathe in cologne and some sort of minty mouthwash it was almost intoxicating to him.

"Will are you-". Hannibal was cut off as Will pressed his lips softy against him and Hannibal responded to his kiss by caressing his face.

He broke away to breathe for a moment Will took Hannibal's hand gripping it for support.

"Hannibal I love _you_." Will's voice was almost a whisper as be said it, but to him he had finally did it he broke the last piece of the old Will.

Hannibal smiled in the darkness, Will began to laugh unable to help himself.

Hannibal yawned and took Will's fragile body pulling it close to him till he felt the warmness of the other man's body he knew it was a big step for Will.

In the utter darkness he held Will tightly against him, sure their relationship was new and fragile although Hannibal couldn't ask for it to be any better.

Hannibal sensed Will had fallen asleep as he fell asleep with him, he couldn't wait until the next morning or perhaps the rest of their lives together.

Together they could conquer whatever Will needed help with, and nothing was too big or small.

Hannibal closed his eyes and could of swore that Will slept easier that night.

Suddenly in the darkness, Will rolled onto his side after sharing everything to Hannibal he wondered more about the man he laid next to.

"Hannibal?" Will tried to see if the older man would respond.

"Yes Will?" Hannibal grunted.

"Is there anything else I should know about you?" Will asked gingerly, maybe he would find out if the man had a favourite colour or anything else.

Hannibal blinked several times in the darkness, then thought of him devouring Ben's organs that seemed a distant memory.

"Will, it's late and I promise in the morning I shall tell you everything about me." Hannibal heard Will sigh, and he rolled back on his side.

Hannibal would start slow and save the parts about his usual diet for much later maybe when Will was drunk or some other way.

He closed his eyes and felt Will snoring gently beside him.

"I promise Will, it will all make sense soon." Hannibal seemed to speak almost to himself, he was asleep mere minutes later.

_FIN_


End file.
